doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Three Doctors (novelisation)
In 1975, The Three Doctors was released as a novelisation. Paperback first edition Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... DOCTOR WHO scripts - awarded the 1974 Writers' Guild Award for the best British children's original drama script. Users who have this in their collection Hardcover release Cover blurb Users who have this in their collection 1st 1976 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... DOCTOR WHO scripts - awarded the 1974 Writers' Guild Award for the best British children's original drama script. Notes *Second impression Users who have this in their collection 2nd 1976 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... Notes *Second impression 1976 Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 *The18thdoctor 1978 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... Users who have this in their collection 1979 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... Notes *Third impression Users who have this in their collection 1980 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... Users who have this in their collection 1982 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... Users who have this in their collection 1983 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... Notes *Numbered: 64 Users who have this in their collection 1984 Paperback reprint Cover blurb Jo glanced up at the Doctor. 'Things must be pretty serious then.' 'They are, Jo. Very serious indeed. The whole of the Universe is in danger!' The most amazing DOCTOR WHO adventure yet, in which Doctors One, Two and Three cross time and space and come together to fight a ruthlessly dangerous enemy - OMEGA. Once a Time Lord, now exiled to a black hole in space, Omega is seeking a bitter and deadly revenge against the whole Universe... Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 1991 Paperback release Cover blurb I forbid it. You cannot allow the Doctor to cross his own time stream and meet his earlier self. The First Time Law expressly forbids it. Exiled from his own world, trapped for millennia in a universe of anti-matter, Omega has long planned his revenge on his own race, the Time Lords, and on the entire universe... In order to prevent an unthinkable catastrophe, the Time Lords break the First Law of Time and send the Doctor's previous selves to help... Doctor Who - The Three Doctors was first broadcast in 1972 and featured William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton and Jon Pertwee in the role of the Doctor. This adventure marked the end of the Doctor's Earthbound adventures and was written by Bob Baker and Dave Martin. This novelization is by Terrance Dicks, who was script editor of the series at the time that The Three Doctors was broadcast. Users who have this in their collection 1994 Polish release Cover blurb Zabraniam! Nie możesz pozwolić, aby Doktor przekroczył własny strumień czasu i spotkał swe wcześniejsze Ja. Pierwsze Prawo cazsu jednoznacznie tego zabrania. Główny bohater Doktor Who, należy do gatunku Władców Czasu. Niezbyt poważnie traktuje on misję zapobiegania ziemskiemu i kosmicznemu złu. Owszem, każde z powierzonych sobie zadań wypełnia, lecz czyni to niemal od niechcenia, wprawdzie skutecznie, lecz bez oczekiwanej powagi. Zostaje więc ukarany długim zesłaniem na Ziemię oraz zakazem posługiwania się najskuteczniejszym narzędziem, zwanym TARDIS. Tardis z zewnątrz wygląda jak stara budka policyjna, po wejściu do środka okazuje się, że może mieć różne rozmiary, aż do obszernej rezydencji włącznie. Wnętrze TARDIS jest wypełnione aparaturą do przemieszczania się wraz z pasażerami w czasie i przestrzeni... Omega, wygnaniec uwięziony przez tysiąclecia we wszechświecie z anty-materii, długo planował zemstę nad własnym gatunkiem - Władcami Czasu i nad całym Wszechświatem... Aby zapobiec niewyobrażalnej katastrofie, Władcy czasu łamią Pierwsze Prawo Czasu i wysyłują do pomocy Doktorowi jego poprzednie Ja... Trzydzieści lat temu telewizja Brytyjska BBC nadała pierwszy odcinek serialu o Władcach Czasu, który do dziś cieszy się niesłabnącym powodzeniem. Notes *English translations are as follows: *"Władcy Czasu" - Rulers of Time *The cover blurb - Forbid! You can not let the doctor crossed the stream of his own time and I met her earlier. First Law cazsu explicitly prohibited. :The main character Doctor Who belongs to the genre of Time Lords. Not very serious about preventing a mission to Earth, and cosmic evil. Indeed, each of the tasks entrusted to complete, but it does so almost casually, although effective, but without the expected weight. Shall be punished so long exile on Earth and a ban on the use of the most effective tool, called the TARDIS. :Tardis from the outside looks like an old police box, you enter the center, it appears that may have different sizes, up to and including extensive mansion. TARDIS interior is filled with apparatus to move along with the passengers in time and space ... :Omega exile trapped for millennia in the universe of anti-matter, a long-planned vengeance on his own species - Masters of Time and the whole universe ... To prevent the unimaginable catastrophe, rulers of the time breaking the First Law of Time and wysyłują to aid his previous Doctor, I ... :Thirty years ago, the British BBC television gave the first episode of the Reign of Time, who still enjoys a remarkable success. Users who have this in their collection __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Target Novelisations Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books